Talk:Schola Strettonis
Layout Nice image - I am in support of it entirely. --Tim 18:48, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :Glad to hear it. Now I just need to figure out what his *real* dwelling looks like:-) JBforMarcus 19:48, 21 February 2007 (UTC) ::I've got a fairly good picture in my head based on what's you'd already described. I was thinking a mix of Wattle and Daub with a stone base - perhaps one floor of each? ::How many rooms do you picture? Classrooms, kitchen, storerooms, cells? What type of roof? The garden and courtyard are already a bit Romanesque - did you want an interior walkway lined with support columns of some type (nothing fancy, mind you - I envision wood beam). --Tim 13:34, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Really nicely described, and well thought out. I particularly like the idea of the garden which provides sneaky access up to the next layer to allow the teachers to come and go unseen. I'm not so keen on the specifics of the map - for example teachers needing to leave the building to reach the kitchens and one of the classrooms. However, none of my characters will be down there so, I'm just making a random point, and you have done an excellent job in realising the original idea of a school into something much more concrete, so just ignore me and carry on. Nice job! --Perikles 08:20, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :The teachers don't have to leave. The door at the lower right leads into the classroom and there is a gap in the wall between the two classrooms. But, I'm not dead set on the structure, I just wanted to be sure it accomplished a few things: *student ingress/egress should be limited - which it is. It should be very difficult for students to wander about outside their wing at night. *limited access to the garden - mostly so we have a hidden regio access. If I understand the regio properly, though, we should also be able to cross from the corridor in front of Marcus' room, and Marcus might be able to do it from inside his cell (which is why I chose that one for him:-) If there are other concerns we should address, let's do it! JBforMarcus 17:26, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Regio Boundary It is possible to cross in any place where the regio boundary lies. Marcus could run up to the covenant wall, cross over, walk a couple of yards, cross back and be inside his cell. --James 09:29, 1 March 2007 (UTC) : I thought about this too, but the garden provides a nice, private place, hidden from prying eyes, through which the covenant members may cross from the regio to the mundane world. No one would thing twice about these scholars emigrating from the school, but they might start asking questions if they started pouring forth from, say, an equipment shed. --Tim 12:03, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Still, in an emergency, it's good to know. Or if Marcus gets lazy:-) JBforMarcus Students I just wanted to jump back in time a bit - we had briefly thrown around the idea of providing space for underprivileged children, and as a vehicle to find Hermetically gifted students. What do we need to do for this? --Tim 15:30, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :Mostly just find them, I think. I didn't put a scale on the drawing - I should fix that, I guess - but I'm thinking that, for instance, each cubicula magistri/magistrae is roughly 5x10. So we would have space for six or eight girls in the dormitory and thirty or forty boys, easily. In addition, orphans/poor might/would be expected to do chores and help out and so might be lodged with the servants which is to say on the floor in the classrooms and so on. We might have to have separate classes for the poor if the kids of the nobles kick up a fuss. Otherwise, I don't think we have to do too much else, other than let the poor folk know that here is a possible career option for the brighter of their children. JBforMarcus 17:21, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :: As far as the school goes, this is what I've put together so far. The inner wall is 10' high, and forms the inner most wall for the majority of the rooms. Most the of the doors have not been put in yet, but I'm getting there. The outermost wall will be half and half - stone on the bottom and wattle-and-daub on the top. The roof will probably be some type of simple shingle instead of thatch, and will slope down both sides of the inner wall, covering it completely. The inner perpendicular walls will slope up to a total height of ten feet at the point. --Tim 21:49, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :::A lot of groundwork has been done on the finding students front, but it is a bit premature to put too much more work into it. The school can't be constructed too quickly without seeming unnatural, so until it is finished I shouldn't worry. It will take at least a year to erect the school, and most probably more. --James 15:43, 3 March 2007 (UTC) What is this modelled with? (Sketchup) :::This is awesome. I think you've told us before, but what are you using to make these pictures? They'e fabulous. JBforMarcus 13:22, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::::The program is called SketchUp, it's a free download from Google Labs. It started out as a tool to make those 3D buildings for Google Earth, and rather grew a bit from there. You can find it here. :::And they've got a Mac version. Cool. Thankee ... JBforMarcus 19:26, 2 March 2007 (UTC)